


Adventures in Brotherhood

by finesharp



Series: Adventures [2]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carmela was born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Brotherhood

Luigi had been through it before – the new lady that wanted to be mom, the new sibling. Pavi was fun and he screamed real pretty so he was looking forward to a sister. He grabbed the bundle from the nursemaid, curious. His new sister was small and heavy.

"You have to be careful, Luigi," his father stood behind him, showing him how to support her head. "She's delicate."

Luigi studied her face. Delicate, huh? Dad used that word for Pavi too, the reason Luigi couldn't play certain games he liked.

He'd just have to make sure this one was tougher.


End file.
